Playing With The Lunatic
by MissyMoxy
Summary: She wanted to play with the lunatic, and Dean couldn't say no to his girl. [Dean Ambrose/OC]


**This fic was written for a challenge on Tumblr. I hope you like it :D**

x.X.x

"I asked you a question," Dean snarled, grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "Are we clear?"

She whimpered and nodded. Only Dean had the ability to reduce her into this wet mess.

He trailed his fingers down her body and played with her bare nipple making her moan and squirm against him.

"You've been so bad today, baby," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on it. "I think you deserve some punishment."

His deep voice sent shivers down her spine. But tonight it wasn't enough; she was craving something else. She was longing to see the real Dean Ambrose. She wanted him to fuck her like she knew he could but never did.

Not that she didn't enjoy the sex they had — because she _definitely_ did — but Dean was always so gentle with her and today she wanted to be used by him.

Fortunately, she knew what she had to do to make the lunatic inside him come out and play.

"What if I don't want to be punished?" she asked in a sultry voice, while dragging her nails down his chest.

"Baby, you shouldn't play with fire. You'll get your fingers burnt." He bit down hard on her neck, making her squirm with pleasure and _almost_ forget about her plan.

"Maybe I want to be burnt." She pulled back and smirked, trying to ignore the throb between her thighs.

She couldn't let him see how desperate she was for him, or the plan wouldn't work.

Dean clenched his jaw, and the fire in his eyes burned even stronger.

 _Come out to play, baby. Show me what you got._

He pulled her hair making her wince in pain and look up at him.

"Don't test me, sweetheart, you may not like the end result." He bit her bottom lip and ground his hips against hers.

He was so hard already.

Her mouth watered thinking about how good his cock would feel down her throat.

"I think I'll _love_ the end result," she said, kissing and nibbling his throat. "Please, Dean. Show me the lunatic. I want you to _destroy_ me."

She could see that he was dying to grant her wish, but something was holding him back.

Maybe he was afraid to hurt her. Scared that he might drive her away.

"Please, baby. You won't hurt me; you know I like a little it rough." She cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "You won't scare me away. You're stuck with me forever."

The tension left his body, and he gave her a small smile. A real one, dimples showing and everything.

"I fuckin' love you," Dean said, before kissing her like he was a man lost in the desert for days and she was pure water.

She nibbled at his lower lip and he groaned pulling back. And there it was, the fire than she longed to see in his eyes; the raw passion and desire she saw in them made her head dizzy.

"You want to see the lunatic, baby? Huh?" he asked dropping down on his knees, and she closed her eyes as a sigh left her lips.

He mouthed at her through her underwear — the only piece of clothing she had on — and she whined, pressing her hips closer to his face.

Dean smacked her ass making her jump, "When I ask you a question I expect a proper answer." He grabbed her panties with his teeth and pulled them down, exposing her fully to him.

He pressed them to his nose and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and groaning in pleasure.

And fuck her if she'd ever seen anything this hot. She was so wet that her juices were running down her leg.

"Fuck, Dean," she moaned, closing her eyes.

She waited for the feeling of his tongue on her clit, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see what was wrong and saw him — still on his knees — looking at her with a devilish smirk on his face.

 _Oh shit_.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but you're being very bad today."

He slowly got up, licking and nipping his was up her body as he went, his hands squeezing and smacking her butt.

She threw her head back and moaned hoarsely when he latched on to one of her nipples, swirling his tongue and sucking hard; his hand played with the other, pulling it hard and then rubbing it with his thumb to soothe the pain.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her and she whimpered in protest.

"Dean! What are you doing?"

He grabbed her jaw tightly and the intense look in his eyes made her shiver, "Shut up! I didn't say you could talk, so you're gonna keep your pretty mouth shut and only talk when I give you permission. Do you understand?"

She nodded; God, she was so aroused that it almost hurt.

He smirked, "Good. Now, we don't have to worry about you talkin' if you have your mouth full…"

He let go of her and did a quick work of getting rid of his boxers, freeing his erection and giving it a few tugs while flashing her a wolfish grin.

"Come on, baby, my dick ain't gonna suck itself."

She wanted to be a good girl and do as he told her, but the sight of him stroking his really — _really_ — hard cock was too much and she could only watch and rub her legs together, like a cricket, in hopes to relieve some tension.

He moved his hand slowly up and down, rubbing his thumb on the slit, spreading precum all over his cock; while his other hand moved down to cup and fondle his balls. All the while grunting, and occasionally moaning her name.

Soon, he got tired of teasing her and beckoned her to come closer.

She slowly walked up to him and her hand replaced his, slowly stroking his erection.

"I- fuck, baby. I didn't ask… for… for a handjob. I- I want to feel your… your pretty mouth."

She was practically glowing with pride, seeing how worked up Dean was. She decided to tease him a little more, pretending she didn't heard him and kept stroking him slowly.

Suddenly, Dean pushed her away.

"On. Your. Knees." His eyes became darker — if that was possible — and his voice was so low and gritty that had her insides begging for mercy.

She couldn't do anything but obey, all the will to tease him leaving her body and being replaced with pure submission.

"Good girl," he grabbed his cock and tapped it on her lips a few times to make her open and mouth and take him inside.

She looked at him through big lashes and gave slow kitten licks to the tip, closing her eyes and moaning at his taste.

"Open up, baby."

She did as he told her, opening her mouth and taking him as deep as she could. When her nose touched his pubic bone, she swallowed and felt his knees buckle.

"Yeah, just like that," he breathed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

She pulled back, ran her tongue up and down the underside of his dick and swallowed him down again. He looked at her; the heat in his eyes made her feel hazy, she felt as if she was drunk, drunk with lust — drunk with _him_.

His hands — that until that moment had been curled in tight fists by his side — cupped her face, thumbs rubbing her cheeks.

He started rocking his hips in time with her bobbing, slow at first but increasing the pace when she gave him a small nod.

She stopped moving her head and gave him full control to do whatever we wanted with her.

Dean didn't think twice and started fucking her face; she was gagging and tears were running down her cheeks but he didn't stop.

Not that she wanted him to, she kept her hands relaxed on his thighs, she knew that if she gave him any sign he would stop on the spot.

The sounds he made almost made her cum untouched; she couldn't take it anymore and removed a hand from his thigh and rubbed at her clit, moaning around him as she did it.

"Fuck," he whined. Actually whined, she'd never heard Dean made a sound like that before.

He grabbed her hair with one hand — the other remained cradling her cheek — and bobbed her head up and down in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck yeah. That's it baby, choke on my dick," he cooed, stroking her head. "My pretty little slut, so good to me."

His moans were so loud that she was sure the entire hotel could hear them.

She used her other hand to fondle his balls and was pleasantly surprised to find they were already tight, a sign that he was about to cum.

His movements became more erratic, goosebumps spread on his skin, and with a shout of her name he came down her throat, his cock twitching and pulsing as he released.

"Fuck, darlin', that was…" Dean struggled to find words, and she was almost glowing with pride seeing the effect she had on him. "Fuckin' awesome."

She squealed as he grabbed her by the back of her thighs and walked them to bed, dropping her and making her giggle.

She stopped laughing when his mouth attached to her clit and he feasted on her like a starved man. Her hands moved on their own accord, grabbing his hair

"Dean!"

Her orgasm came fast and hard and left her struggling to breathe. She thought he would pull away like he usually did, but he had other plans.

His tongue moved down, and he licked at her entrance before starting fucking her like he usually with his cock.

And — _fuck_ — she didn't even remember how to breathe.

He pulled back, grinning like a devil and latched on to her clit, shoving two fingers inside her and finding her spot right away.

It was to much: his fingers raming her g-spot; his tongue writing his name on her clit over and over again; and she was cumming for the second time, grinding on his face and pulling his hair to stop him from pulling back.

She could only scream his name over and over, it was so good that she was sure she had brain cells that died.

When she came down from her orgasm, she finally released the death grip on his hair, allowing him to pull back.

"Thought, you wouldn't let me go." He kissed her and she moaned at when she tasted herself on his tongue.

She pulled back and grinned, "I wouldn't mind if you spent the rest of the night eating me out."

"Really? I can keep goin' if you want." he nibbled on her lower lip and she moaned at the sensation.

"I can't barely keep my eyes open."

Dean pecked her lips and lay next to her, pulling her to rest on his chest.

"I can't believe I'm so good at eating pussy I sent you into a sex coma."

"Shut up!" She slapped his chest and tried to suppress a giggle but failed miserably.

"I'm a champ at eating pussy!" he shouted.

She laughed and snuggled closer to him, feeling him press a kiss on her head.

Even though her throat was slightly aching, her voice was hoarse, and Dean didn't even get to fuck her; she felt better than she had in a long time and drifted off to sleep with a peaceful smile on her face.


End file.
